1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for simultaneous sizing and drying a complete number of warps which is necessary for the weaving of cloth, and winding onto a weaver's beam for long fiber yarns.
2. Prior Art
In the method of simultaneous sizing a large number of long fiber yarns of the prior art, a complete number of warps which is necessary for weaving of cloth is drawn from a necessary number of warper's beams, each sheet of warps from the warper's beams is threaded through a reed and passes over a guide roller, and the warp sheets from the warper's beams are collected into one complete sheet having a width equal to that of the beam to be sized and squeezed, and the complete warp sheet is separated again into separate warp sheets of the original warper's beams to be transfered into a hot-air drying chamber. Each warp sheet is then separated into a top warp sheet and a bottom warp sheet by a dividing guide roller provided inside the drying chamber. Then each separated warp sheet is passed inside the hot-air drying chamber so that the yarn absorbed with a sizing solution is dryed. Then each dryed warp sheet is collected onto one warp sheet again outside the hot-air drying chamber, and the warp sheet is finally wound onto a weaver's beam through the usual processes. But, in this method of sizing, no consideration is paid to the total number of warps and the diameter of the warp yarn, and the yarn density of each warp sheet is high. As a result, each warp sheet which is drawn through the reed may not align uniformly on the face of the guide roller and the warps tend to overlap each other. If this takes place, when each warp sheet is passing through the size box, the yarns may pass through overlapped to produce eneven sizing, or the yarns may be entangled with each other after reversing the contact side of the warp sheet in the process of passing through the guide roller, the immersion roller, and the squeezing rollers so that the yarns may be broken in the process of dividing the sheet after squeezing. The warp sheets pass over the guide rollers in the drying chamber and the remaining sizing solution on the guide rollers may be solidified to produce and transfer waste-size onto the yarns in contact with the guide rollers. Since this method of sizing has these stated disadvantages, long fiber yarns can not be sized satisfactorily in this method.
Therefore, the above stated method is not used for sizing of long fiber yarns. A method of sizing using pre-beams is used instead. In this method of warp sizing, a warp sheet which has a low yarn density with a yarn pitch of 1 to 2 mm is drawn from a warper's beam, the width of the warp sheet is equal to that of the warper's beam, and the drawn warp sheet with its low yarn density is sized, dryed, and wound onto a pre-beam which has the same width as that of the warper's beam. But, since this method has to size each warper's beam and make it into a pre-beam, the efficiency is not high. If the sizing speed and the drying temperature are increased to try to increase the efficiency, the time in which the yarns pass through the sizing solution is decreased to reduce the amount of applied size, and the effect of squeezing becomes poor to prevent the sizing solution from penetrating inside the yarn. As a result, no improvement in sizing efficiency can be expected. These pre-beams have to be rewound and wound again onto a weaver's beam. Also in making pre-beams, it is impossible to make all the pre-beams under the same condition. The tension of each pre-beam may become different and produce stripe marks on the woven cloth.